sitvfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
WARNING: Everything on this Wiki is subject to change. ''' '''Emma '''or Emmaleigh Suzette Thang is a ghost who lives in the auditorium of Fellbrook Jr. High. Appearance Emma appears to be an eleven year old girl. She is 4'6 tall. Her hair is light brown and cut in a fluffy pageboy style. Her skin is extremely pale and gently detailed with freckles across her nose and cheeks. Matilda notes that Emma has enormous dark circles underneath her eyes due to the amount of energy she expends every day from her mania. She wears a dark green cardigan with silver detailing on the collar and shoulders and extremely stretched out sleeves from her habit of tugging on them and flapping her hands. Her cardigan is often unbuttoned or falling off her shoulders because of how stretched out and threadbare it has become. Underneath she wears a light blue v-neck T-shirt and slightly flared blue jeans. She also wears white lacy fold down socks and white canvas shoes. Her large eyes are bright blue and often described as shining or gleeful. She is rarely seen without a smile on her face, even when she is upset unless the scene around her is too stressful and gloomy for her and everyone else around her to handle. Her movements are very large and exaggerated and she often skips everywhere she walks. Personality Emma is constantly happy, almost to the point of insanity. She acts very hyperactive, especially after she is freed from the auditorium. Upon meeting someone new, particularly a mortal, Emma will try to befriend them by any means necessary. However, she lacks social skills and usually ends up driving them away. Emma has been shown to have a childish yet twisted perception of love, killing a boy she had a crush on and pretending to marry the bottle his soul was trapped in. She is shown to truly love and care for her friends, however, even when they are mean to her, stating “I love you even if you hate me!” in The End. Emma usually behaves childishly and like a “fish out of water” in the modern world. In her mind, everyone is her friend, and anyone who isn’t is evil. Emma sees the world as black and white, with herself, Bill, Belle, Chrissie, Ada and the mortals on the “good” side and The Collector, The Documenter, Amy and Oliver on the “bad” side. Emma is shown to be okay with stalking, murder and many other things that most mortals would consider “evil”. Relationships '''Bill ' ' Bill was to one to trap Emma in the auditorium because she accidentally offended him. He seems to hate her in The Soul in the Vents and The Story of Mara but by The End, he seems to be making more of an effort to be nice to her. Belle In the beginning, Belle sided with Bill and basically ignored Emma. After a while, however, Belle began to develop a sense of motherly protection for the ghost. She saves her life in The Story of Mara and defends her in The End. Belle appears to be much more caring toward Emma then Bill is, acting kindly toward her and saying that she would care if Emma were to be destroyed by the ghouls. 'Matilda ' Matilda reluctantly lets Emma help her in The Soul in the Vents and Emma takes this as an invitation to freely stalk her. It is stated at the beginning of The End that Emma made it her personal mission to befriend the mortals. 'Bethany ' ??? 'Erimenta/The Collector ' The Collector tried to recruit Emma, who refused until she promised to let Bill and Belle go. Emma appears to hate the Collector. 'Rosemary/The Documentor ' 'Emma's Favorite Bottle ' Emma does not truly experience romantic love, but she wanted to so she murdered a boy she had a crush on and put his soul in a bottle. Emma is obsessed with the bottle and Belle uses it as motivation to get her to pay attention in ''The End. ''Emma later sacrificed him in order to destroy the ghouls. He comes back in book two and it is revealed that he hates her because she murdered him, which makes perfect sense. Backstory Emma died by falling from the balcony in the Fellbrook Jr. High auditorium. After she died, Emma awoke to find Bill. Bill welcomed Emma to the afterlife, Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Characters